The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an image read function.
A facsimile machine is known as one of the apparatuses of this type. Some conventional facsimile machines have a plurality of read modes (U.S. Ser. No. 664,783 filed on Oct. 25, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,594 and U.S. Ser. No. 663,143 filed on Oct. 22, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,323).
In a conventional apparatus of this type, an image is read and transmitted in only a preselected read mode or a predetermined order of read modes. When an operator wishes to read and transmit originals in an order different from the predetermined order, the originals must be divided into a plurality of groups and these groups must be separately transmitted even to one destination, resulting in inconvenience.
In addition, the transmission sequence is started from the beginning even for additional reading and transmission, thus increasing the processing time.